Defeated
by Slade's Icy Apprentice
Summary: Remake of Aftershock 1 Raven vs Terra. The geomancer learns the hard way, that you shouldn't mess with the half demon Raven! Slight Terra bashing. Oneshot. Character Death.


A/N: This is my own version of Aftershock 1, the fight between Raven and Terra. Like I promised, there is a surprise in this. Read "Deal With It" chap 3, and you'll be able to guess what the surprise is.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or any characters or the episode "Aftershock 1". I do own this remake so just read!

"Terra"

"Raven"

"Traitor"

"Witch"

"Bitch!"

Raven manipulated some of the sludge with her telekinesis, aiming it at Terra full force. But Terra brought up a sheet of hard mud and blocked it. After it's use as a sheild, Terra launched the mud wall at Raven. Raven managed to levitate out of the way and threw multiple sludge balls at Terra, all at once. Terra was hit by three but dodged the others. She climbed up onto a platform of hard mud and floated steadily. She summoned more mud turning them into little rocks and directing them at Raven. Raven encased herself in a bubble of black magic, which kept her safe from the rocks.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven's eyes glowed white while her hands glowed black. She let off a wave of her magic knocking Terra off her rocky platform and into the sea of mud below them.

Terra came up covered in the brown gunk and spit some out of her foul mouth. Her eyes now grew yellow and she formed a hammer out of the dirt, she threw her arms out in front of her positioning the goop on Raven's track. All of a sudden the muck was flying toward the sorceress and she could not avoid it. Beign it with it, she too landed in the smut. Now, both girls were covered in the substance. Some looking far better then others. But Terra had a game plan.

Terra smirked as thick straps of the scuzz wrapped themselves around Raven. Holding on to her tightly. Raven managed to snap them off with her power, but when more arose constricting her she couldn't possibly continue to remove them. Terra soon came rising out supported by a stony pillar. Looking down on the furious Raven, she smirked even more. Wiping some mud from her face, Terra put her hands on her hips.

"How is it Raven?" Terra asked with mock sweetness.

"I hope you're comfortable." Terra continued. leaning in close to the titan.

"Get away from me you streetwalker! You're an embarrassment." Raven growled viciously.

"At least I'm not a revolting and wicked demon." Terra spat.

"But I'm betting that's not what's bothering you is it?" Terra continued.

"What's bothering me is your ugly face!" Raven retorted.

Terra's eyes flashed yellow and the confines on Raven grew ever tighter.

"I know what stings. You could never stand the fact that the others liked me better. That I was able to fool you all. You actually let me in your home. You made my job a whole lot easier." Terra grinned satisfied as she watch Raven seethe.

"A little angry Rae? I know how easy it is to strike a nerve in you." Terra giggled cruelly.

"Stop. It. Immediately." Raven fumed her eyes flickering from they're natural colour to red.

"I laugh at you and your stupid friends. You're all so dense." Terra cackled. Unfortunately, Terra hadn't considered that once Raven really got mad, rage could get loose, and no mud strings could keep her down. Raven revealed four burning red eyes and a set of gleaming fangs with tendrils of her demonic power flairing. She is now towering over Terra who backs off slightly. Terra grabs two rocks and throws them straight at Raven, but the tendrils shoot out and grab Terra and the rocks. She pulls the geomancer toward her.

"I believed you. The team actually aceepted you into the tower, to live with us, and even fight with us. And now you would try to take us out? Well, let me tell you right now you putrid weakling. I will not be destroyed easily, and it takes a far more powerful force to annihilate me.Your pebbles will do you no good against me." Raven assured her. Terra struggled to free herself but to no avail. It was impossible to escape her impending doom. Raven let out a little laugh before bringing the two rocks crashing into Terra. Letting go, Terra and the rocks fell into the sewage. Terra was not dead, but simply dazed. Groaning Terra focused her eyes and saw that Raven was smirking, showing off her menacing razor sharp teeth.

Raven's tendrills shot out again grabbing a hold of Terra and slinging her from wall to wall soon rendering Terra unconscious. All Terra could make out before being completely engalfed in darkness, was the atrocious laughter of the enchantress Raven. She sounded so inhuman, and it was then that Terra realized she shouldn't have messed with Raven. Raven now went back to her normal size, her amethyst eyes, deriving from the combined colours of blue and red were cold and uncaring toward the blonde.

"Excellent work Raven, you never seem to dissapoint me." Slade appeared, caressing Raven's neck and shoulders. Raven leered in delight. She leaned down to grab Terra by her golden locks and pull her up slightly. Spitting in her face she watched as Terra's own power encassed her and turned her to stone.

"You know Terra, the deepest circle of hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers. And you, pathetic creature, are both." She crushed Terra's head and body with her foot.

"Correction my dear, _was _both." Slade embraced Raven strocking her hair and chuckling with her in immense satisfaction and pleasure. They both walked off together as Terra lay defeated in her own dust. Her soul shattered and lost. A plaque in Terra's honour (or lack there of) lay beside her as she rest eternally as nothing more but rubble.

**TERRA**

A TEEN TYRANT

A TRUE FAKE

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: I couldn't think of anything better for the plaque, I was trying to make it rhyme with the original thing. Review please!


End file.
